Just A Kiss
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Songfic. Rizzles. Spoiler Alert S2E10, fair warning. FEED THE BARD!


**Title: **_Just a Kiss_

**Author: **Lj Bard

**Spoilers: **S2E10. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary: **Songfic. Rizzles. Please read and review.

**Reviews:** Yes, please! FEED THE BARD!

**A/N:** Second one-shot within a week, say WHAT?

-x-

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when_

_It feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile…_

Jane continued to scrub at the dishes furiously, having sent the party home after she found Frankie passed out on the couch with an open beer still in hand. Her mother had insisted she would come by in the morning to clean but Jane didn't really care about the state of her apartment at the moment…

"Jane," a soft voice spoke up, cautious. Jane blinked, and paused the sponge on the plate for just a moment as the calm voice pulled her from her reverie. Maura stood in the kitchen, not even a foot from behind where Jane stood tidying up her kitchen.

"You can go home, Maura, I will get this-" Jane responded, slightly distant. Maura winced at the coolness behind her usually stoic voice.

Jane had been fine for the short while after she arrived to the surprise party in her apartment, but after a beer and the excitement over Maura's present of being sent to racing school, Jane's demeanor slowly became more withdrawn and moody and she hardly paid attention to anything anyone said, most specifically Maura.

"Actually, if you don't mind – could I stay here? Tonight? With you?" Maura paused, hating how her voice shook with uncertainty, but she had to know where she and Jane stood. Ever since the attack earlier in the evening, Maura had gotten an eagle-eyes view of just how thick those walls Jane usually let down around her, could be.

"I don't think tonight is a good night, Maura," Jane said, still washing the same dish she had been for the past ten minutes.

"Jane, please-"

"No, alright? I don't feel like being around anybody, is that so hard to understand?" Jane snapped, whipping around and dropping the plate onto the linoleum, causing it to smash into multiple shards around the floor. "Damn it!"

She leant over to pick up the pieces and noticed Maura's feet remained still in her kitchen, frozen as she looked down at Jane, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Jane's heart broke for the woman, yet she still refused to look at the blonde as she tossed the shards into the garbage before latching her hands onto the edges of her sink, back facing Maura.

Her knuckles turned white with the grip she held on the marble and as she looked down at them, the old scars of Hoyt's handiwork stood out against her skin tone and it caused the anger to flare up within Jane, yet all she could feel was sorrow.

_He hurt Maura… I was supposed to keep her safe… and now – now she has a scar…_ Jane screwed her eyes shut. She had no idea that she was even crying until she felt two hands cover both of her own and a warm body press against her back, a cheek on her left shoulder.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow…_

"Don't let him win, Jane… he is gone, he can't hurt you anymore-" Maura breathed into Jane's ear. Jane's shoulders shook with the intensity of her sobs and Maura's soul ached with the need to make everything okay again. She had never once in her entire time of knowing the brave, dark Detective, seen Jane cry like this. She had witnessed her at her worst, but Jane always held it together and now she needed her more than ever.

"He already did-" Jane croaked, straightening and twisting in Maura's embrace. Maura released her hold, but still kept her arms on either side of the Detective, hands on the counter, cornering her and making her talk.

"Please look at me, Jane…" Maura begged. Wishing that Jane would just see that she was alright, the brunette attempted to lift her eyes but she stopped midway, and Maura knew that Jane was staring at the long, angry red line that marked her neck.

"He broke me the moment he touched you, Maura," Jane spoke, her voice cracked and another tear fell as she lifted her hand and traced a finger along the scar. "I should have protected you better… seems like I've been doing a real shitty job of that lately, huh?" Jane's lip quirked up in a manner to mean that as an almost-joke but her eyes grew darker, stern, cold.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, do you really blame yourself every time something happens to me?" Maura stood back, jerking away from the Detective, hurt and angry and confused. Jane just shrugged, nonchalant at the loss of Maura's warmth, but not showing it.

"Listen to me," Maura grabbed both sides of Jane's face, gently and forced Jane to look into her eyes. "I am not a porcelain doll, I may not be a cop, but I can damn sure protect myself more than you know. What happened today was an accident, but there is _nobody_ to blame here but Charles Hoyt, you understand?"

"What I understand is that if I had just insisted on going alone in the first place, you wouldn't have been in any danger," Jane retorted, stubbornly.

"What do you not understand about the fact that where _you _go, I will follow? We're a team!" Maura's voice rose with her frustration.

"You're a Medical Examiner, you had no real reasoning behind being there," Jane fought back, her voice rising as well.

"Yes I did!" Maura shouted.

"What was it then?" Jane yelled.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight…_

Both women instantly melted into the embrace as their lips met for the first time, Jane for the life of her, couldn't tell who started the kiss but she certainly didn't want it to end.

Clothes were shed with the tears but no words were spoken as a mutual agreement. Neither of them could remember how they made it to the bedroom down the hall, the last logical thing that Maura could recall was ensuring to lock Jane's bedroom door.

_No I don't wanna say "goodnight"_

_I know it's time to leave but_

_You'll be in my dreams, tonight…_

Gentle touches and caresses and the feel of warm skin and sleek flesh, moans of pleasure echoed into the night, kisses exchanged and as Maura began to drift placing a kiss on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the detective.

"Kiss me goodnight," Maura requested half-asleep with a smile. Jane was more than happy to oblige, but instead of reaching down and meeting her lips, Jane twisted her neck and placed a longing kiss on the scar.

"I love you," Jane breathed into her neck.

"Mm, I love you as well," both women fell into a peaceful slumber, voided of any nightmares or plagues of Hoyt, only of each other.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: YAYYY! Another one shot down, w00t! Hope you will all be kind and please let me know what you think in a review below, or you can follow me on Twitter Lj_Bard #FeedTheBard


End file.
